le coup du sort
by Nathy91
Summary: Un billet de tombola qui change tout une vie un rencontre entre Lilas et Jacob une partie des personnages appartiennent à S.MEYERE je ne fais que jouer avec. OS réalise pour l'anniversaire de Lillas ma correctrice je remercie Potine qui m'a corrigé


**Os Lemon Spécial dédicace pour ma Sandra adorée**

**Je tiens a remercier Potine pour m'avoir corrigé**

**Bon anniversaire ma belle **

**Taykissss**

Le coup du sort

Je m'appelle Lillas, je suis une belle femme m'approchant doucement de la trentaine, brune méchée de reflets cuivrés, ma manière à moi d'entrevoir le soleil, de grands yeux verts profond, je suis du genre qu'on ne remarque pas trop et cela me va bien.

Je suis une grande timide, c'en est maladif, même si je suis toujours là pour aider mon prochain, souvent je m'oublie et je survie.

Ma vie est bof enfin je vivote, je survie de petits boulot, de missions d'intérim, je prends ce qui viens.

Dans ma région pas trop de choix, la Lorraine un petit village perdu dans la pampa, mais je garde espoir qu'un jour je trouve l'occasion de m'évader. En attendant ce moment, je rêve, je m'évade dans mes songes.

Je vous raconte tout cela pour vous situer un peu ma vie et ce qui m'est arrivé. Pour vous démontrer que même si la vie n'est pas toujours rose, il faut garder espoir, il faut y croire.

J'avais commencé une mission dans le secteur automobile, avec des horaires et des roulements d'équipe assez décalés, j'avais quelque affinités avec certaines collègues qu'il m'arrivait de retrouver avant ou après ma journée de labeur au café du coin.

C'est là que tout a commencé, une jeune fille était venue vers nous pour nous vendre quelque billets de tombola. Elle avait triste allure, semblait avoir faim et froid, nous lui avons proposé un chocolat chaud et un morceau de gâteau pour se restaurer, un peu d'humanité dans cet enfer, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Nous lui avons acheté ses billets, deux pour ma part. C'étaient ses derniers, elle nous remercia et nous reprîmes notre routine.

Le lundi matin, je retrouvais mes collègues qui venaient de terminer leur nuit, j'enchainais de matinée. Elles regardaient en râlant les résultats du tirage au sort de la tombola qui avait eu lieu la veille.

Je m'approchais à mon tour de la liste, sortis les billets de ma poche, mes yeux faisant des aller retour de l'un a l'autre. J'avais commencé comme à mon habitude par la fin de la liste, rien ne correspondait, mais en arrivant au 1er prix je restais figée et troublée à la fois. mon cœur eut un raté, je crois bien que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Je replaçais mes billet précieusement dans le fond de ma poche, enregistrais mentalement l'adresse où me rendre pour récupérer mon gain sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement, il était juste noté destination de rêve.

Une fois ma journée de travail terminé, je pris le chemin de l'adresse indiquée, une petite boutique sans réel enseigne, dans la grande ville de Metz.

Je poussais la porte, une jeune femme me fit signe de prendre place sur les fauteuils qu'elle m'indiquait du regard. le temps qu'elle ait fini avec sa cliente précédente, je profitais pour feuilleter des brochures de voyages, m'attardant plus longuement sur les photos de plages de sable fin et chaud, bordées par des vagues aux reflet turquoises, je m'y voyais déjà.

« Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes l'heureuse gagnante de notre tombola. Venez, je vais vous expliquer un peu mieux ce que vous avez gagné. »

Je pris place et ouvrai bien grand mes oreilles mes yeux.

« Vous avez gagné un voyage pour deux personnes pour un séjour de quinze jours, pour la destination de votre choix dans la limite de 5300€ tout compris. Il restera juste vos achats personnels qui resteront à votre charge. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois de novembre pour partir, à savoir que les préparatifs peuvent prendre une quinzaine de jours pour les documents administratifs. »

Je me sentais défaillir, j'avais chaud. Je n'en revenais pas, moi j'avais gagné. Un tas de questions qui me venaient, pour deux ? Où aller ? Comment l'annoncer ?

« Ah, eh bien c'est très bien, pouvez vous me donner des brochures je vais réfléchir sur ma destination. J'aimerai une plage de sable blanc et le doux murmure de l'océan pacifique, ah oui un détail je suis seule. »

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire, me tendit des brochures, Tahiti, iles marquises, iles Cook. Je les pris et rentrai chez moi, pour mieux les étudier et définir mon choix.

J'étais excitée comme une puce. Je finis par faire des petites recherches sur les destinations pour définir celle de mon choix. Tahiti, oui mais bon trop touristique, les iles marquises, ça me faisait trop penser aux chansons de Jacques Brel, c'est là bas qu'il a fini d'ailleurs.

Les îles Cook, ça me faisait penser aux romans de pirateries, je me voyais à bord d'un galion chargé d'or,

Le téléphone sonna me sortant de mes pensées un peu folles de chasse au trésor.

C'était mon amie Alice, je lui racontais ce qui venait de m'arriver et je lui proposai de m'accompagner, mais elle ne pouvait pas car elle venait de décrocher le poste de ses rêves et n'avait nullement de congés programmés avant un bon bout de temps. Elle me proposa une sortie entre amis, j'acceptais à la condition qu'elle n'ait pas encore un chevalier servant à me présenter, ce qui la fit rire.

Je passais la prendre et dus passer à l'agence, donner la destination de mon choix et remplir quelques formulaires. Alice était avec moi, je vis son visage s'illuminer d'un coup, elles se connaissaient, elles avaient couverts des événementiels ensemble lors de leurs études. Elles discutaient le temps que je remplissais les documents, je sortis ma pièce d'identité, mon passeport et ma demande de visa que j'avais déjà fait pour éviter tout retard.

Nous partîmes rejoindre le reste du groupe devant la salle de cinéma, ils étaient déjà presque arrivés à la caisse, ce qui nous évita de patienter sous la pluie.

« Lillas, comme je t'envie, tu es une veinarde. Dans quinze jours, tu seras les doigts de pieds en éventails sur cette plage de sable blanc, avec qui sait un prince charmant. »

Nous rimes, sacré Alice toujours le mot pour rire. Si elle pouvait voir juste, je l'attendais de pied ferme mon chevalier servant, j'en avais plus qu'envie, je ne voulais plus attendre et profiter une peu de ce bonheur qu'on ne vit qu'à deux. J'en frissonnais et eus la larme à l' œil, heureusement la lumière était éteinte, elle ne put me voir.

A la sortie du ciné, nous fûmes allées diner dans une brasserie familiale sans prétentions où il faisait bon vivre. Alice resta dormir chez moi, elle avait besoin de se servir de mon ordinateur pour quelques recherches, sa ligne était en dérangement.

J'aimais sa présence, nous étions comme deux sœurs, elle savait me remonter le moral, nous nous comprenions sans mot dire.

Au petit matin, je la laissais dormir et partis faire mon footing dominical. À mon retour, elle avait préparé un petit déjeuné bien copieux et était devant l'ordinateur.

Je passais sous la douche et pris place à table, elle m'y rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était de bonne humeur comme toujours, un vrai petit lutin.

« Alors ma chère as-tu trouvé ton bonheur ? »

« Eh bien il semblerait bien que oui, et toi a tu fais de bonnes rencontres lors de ta ballade ? »

« Arrête, tu sais bien que les princes charmants n'existent pas par ici ma belle et que de toutes façons, je finirais vieille fille, je suis sur la bonne voie. »

« Lillas, tu es rayonnante, il est incroyable que tu te refermes ainsi sur toi-même. Qu'est devenu le dernier en date, que je t'ai présenté comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »

« Mike, eh bien je ne l'ai pas recontacté. Il avait les mains moites et je n'aime pas ça, il me faisait penser a un poulpe en rut, tout visqueux. Beurck. »

« Hihi tu me fais bien rire, et celui d'avant ? Il était pourtant charmant, non ? »

« Tu parles Paul. Il passait son temps à me déshabiller du regard et ne se gênait pas pour en faire de même avec toutes les filles qui passaient, un obsédé. »

« Décidément, pas simple de trouver chaussure à ton pied. Si ça continue, tu finiras vieille fille. On ne doit pas en trouver encore beaucoup des vierges de ton âge avec un corps de déesse, qu'attends tu ?»

« Oui c'est sûr, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je rencontrerai le grand amour. Et justement enfin pouvoir le prendre mon pied. Et même plus si affinité. Tu sais bien que je ne m'offrirai qu'à celui qui sera l'élu.»

Nous passâmes l'après midi à parcourir certaines boutiques pour trouver des tenues pour mon voyage de rêve. Alice avait toujours bon goûts et savait ce qui m'allait. Elle me fit rougir en me faisant revêtir des maillots de bains qui ma foie mettaient bien en avant mes formes. Jamais je n'aurai osé porter ces couleurs flashs qui pourtant m'allaient à ravir.

« Avec ça ma belle pas de problèmes ils seront tous a tes pieds, tu n'auras plus qu'a te baisser pour choisir. »

La semaine reprit son rythme. Ma mission allait jusqu'au mardi de la semaine suivante, elle passa assez vite. Je préparai mon voyage, mes tenues, mes produits de toilette, crèmes solaire, lunettes, livres pour passer le temps dans l'avion. Le voyage allait être long avec un changement en Nouvelle Zélande. Et un petit avion jusqu'à l'île de Palmerston archipel des iles Cook au milieu de l'océan pacifique sud.

Le grand jour arriva. J'étais parée, mon billet en poche, mes documents pour les douanes, mes bagages bien bouclées depuis le début de semaine, que j'avais ré inspecté la veille. Alice m'accompagna à l'aéroport de Roissy, elle avait réussie à prendre sa journée pour m'accompagner, et en profiterai pour rencontrer un nouveau client. Elle me déposa à la porte d'embarquement. Il y avait deux heures d'attente avant l'embarquement mais je devais aller en transite.

« Lillas profite bien de ton voyage, tes bagages sont bien enregistrés tu as tout ce qu'il te faut enfin presque. Tu me diras comment c'est passé ton voyage, je t'ai pris une place côté hublot. »

Je dus la laisser et rentrer en salle de transite. Je passais les barrières de sécurités que déjà mon portable m'alertait l'arrivée de messages de sa part.

1er « Bon voyage ma belle profite en a 100% »

2iéme « Une surprise de taille t'attend, je t'envie. Kiss Alice »

Je relevais la tête et par la vitre je la vis un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, comme lorsqu'elle me préparait un tour.

Elle me dit un signe le poing fermé et le pouce en l'air, je devais m'attendre à tout, puis elle partit vers ses obligations, me laissant à mes questions.

Je divaguais dans mon imagination fertile, à la surprise qui avait bien pu germer dans son esprit de lutine sacrée Alice.

L'embarquement commençait, les premiers à embarquer étaient appelé par N° de billet. Je ressortis le mien pour m'apercevoir qu'il était temps de prendre place dans cet avion. L'hôtesse me guida, je fus ravie de me retrouver en première classe, j'étais comme une enfant à tester et observer tout les gadgets mis a ma disposition. Je me dis que ce devait être la surprise qu''Alice m'avait préparée, je l'en remerciai d'avance quel plaisir de faire un si long voyage aussi bien installée.

Lorsque j'eus finis de programmer mon planning de vol, je relevais la tête et restais bouche bée. Figée, je crois même avoir laissé un cri de ma gorge s'échapper. « Wahou ! »

Mon voisin de droite prenait place, il avait fière allure, un réel plaisir pour mes yeux à moi petite femme célibataire à la recherche de mon idéal et il était là. A portée de main, du bout des doigts je pouvais le toucher. Je m'en mordis les lèvres, c'était surement un rêve éveillé que je faisais.

Il était grand, bien musclé, le teint mat, il resplendissait la joie de vivre et la chaleur, qui me manquait tant. Yeux noirs, cheveux courts et noir, un sourire à la Ultra Brith, faisant apparaitre de jolies petites fossettes au ceux de ses joues qu'on aurait envie de croquer.

C'était l'homme parfait, exactement ce que je recherchais et il existait. Mon petit cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, j'étais hypnotisée, ensorcelée rien qu'à le regarder. Mon visage devait être rouge écarlate, je sentais comme des bouffées de chaleur m'envahir.

Il me tendit la main et se présenta, j'eus du mal à me ressaisir mais il le fallait bien, je ne devais pas défaillir.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Jacob Black, il semblerait que je sois votre voisin de vol, et j'en suis ravi. »

« Bonjour, je suis Lillas Swan, je peux dire que moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous avoir comme voisin de voyage. »

Le contact de sa main sur la mienne m'avait électrisée, je sentais des papillons en moi se réveiller et monter la pression de mon feu intérieur.

Je le regardais prendre place, je le détaillais d'un peu plus prêt tout en restant discrète, je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression.

Il se tourna vers moi et engagea la conversation.

« Je vais vous avouer une chose vous allez rire, c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin de chez moi. Et de voyager en 1er classe, je trouve cela impressionnant. J'ai l'impression d'être important. »

« Je ne vais pas rire je vous l'assure car c'est la même chose pour ma part. J'ai gagné un voyage pour deux dans une tombola sans prétentions, et me voici dans cet avion.»

« Ah ? Pour deux et où donc est passé l'heureux élu ? »

Je baissais la tête et lui avoua être célibataire et seule à partager ce magnifique voyage à mon grand regret.

« Comment une belle fille comme vous peut encore être célibataire ? Je ne peux le concevoir et où allez-vous exactement ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Je vais aux Iles Cook dans la sud de l'océan pacifique, et vous ? »

« Eh bien je vais pour mon travail signer un contrat, en nouvelle Zélande. »

« Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir voyager ainsi, et découvrir de nouveaux pays cela ne gène pas trop votre famille ? »

« Ma famille, mes parents sont en bonne santé, ils peuvent se passer de moi, et je suis sûr que ça doit leur plaire de ne pas m'avoir sur le dos quelque jours. »

« Pas de petite amie dans l'attente de votre retour ? »

« Non je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'élue de mon cœur, enfin n'avais. »

« N'avais ? Comment ça ? Il y a bien quelqu'un alors cela m'étonnait aussi, dommage on ne peut pas gagner sur toute la ligne. »

Il me sourit et me proposa.

« Après la signature de ce contrat qui ne prendra que deux jours, il me restera encore du temps libre je ne reprends pas mon travail avant 15 jours. Je suis libre mais je peux toujours repousser mon retour, et venir faire un tour sur ses iles Cook, ça a l'air bien. »

Je me demandais si j'allai oser lui proposer de venir me rejoindre. Au pire il refusera, au mieux il me rejoindra et on fera plus ample connaissance. Mon séjour était pour deux, autant en profiter.

« Bonne idée, mon bungalow a 2 chambres si vous le désirez ? Enfin bon c'est une éventualité. »

Il me regardait en souriant, je ne savais plus où me mettre, il se gratta la tête et s'éclaircit la voie.

« Eh bien j'en serais ravi, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, car la personne à qui je faisais allusion auparavant n'était autre que vous. Vous êtes mon idéal féminin, je vous trouve désirable, mais ça m'a fait bizarre de vous vouvoyer tout comme vous le faites. Appelez-moi Jack. Désolé si je vous choque. »

Je le regardais, je buvais ses paroles qui résonnaient dans ma tête. Il fallait qu'on me pince pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, j'avais dû le penser à voix haute car il me pinça et s'excusa aussi vite.

« Désolé, je ne vous ai pas fais mal ? Mais vous ma l'avez demandé. »

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phase que déjà mes lèvre se retrouvèrent collées aux siennes. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes. Je les goutais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait et il me suivit dans notre élan me rendant l'appareil, nous dûmes rompre ce doux et fougueux baiser pour reprendre notre souffle.

Il me dit tout bas en faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Je penses que le vouvoiement n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant. »

« Oui il me semble aussi, désolée mais j'en mourrais d'envie depuis notre premier regard. Toi aussi tu es mon idéal, celui que je cherche depuis si longtemps. Je ne suis pas comme ça en temps normal, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais une mauvaise opinion de moi. Laissons-nous le temps de nous connaitre si tu le veux bien. »

« J'en avais aussi envie que toi, mais je ne voulais pas te choquer. Je suis heureux que tu ais brisé la glace qui nous tenait à distance même si elle n'était pas loin de fondre, j'adore mon boulot. »

Nous ne vîmes pas les heures passer. Nous l'avions passé à nous raconter nos vies, nos préférences. Seul les repas nous laissaient un temps de silence vu que nous avions les bouches pleines, mais nos mains se cherchaient. Du bout des doigts, nous nous frôlions, nous nous cherchions, nous avions besoin de ce contact, bien plus que ce baiser, qui enflammait encore mes lèvres.

Nous convenions de nous retrouver au plus vite à l'hôtel, il me promit de faire au plus vite. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance et eus un pincement au cœur à la simple pensée de devoir le quitter. Que ses deux jours allaient être longs, les pires de ma vie.

La voie de l'hôtesse nous annonça le prochain atterrissage en nouvelle Zélande et nous donna les consignes pour les correspondances.

A l'atterrissage, nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de nous quitter. J'en avais des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, il les essuyait et m'embrassa de nouveau, prenant mon visage dans ses mains, me promettant de revenir très vite.

Je dus me ressaisir et rejoindre mon deuxième avion pour arriver à ma destination finale, qui dura une heure trente, et en paraissaient bien plus, me laissant faire un peu le point sur toutes ces choses qui venaient de m'arriver.

A l'approche de l'atoll, la vision féerique me remplie de joie et me redonna la sourire. Tout semblait si parfait, que rien de mauvais ne pouvait assombrir un tableau aussi magique.

L'atterrissage se passa en douceur. À la descente de l'avion je reçus un collier de fleurs fraiches aux parfums délicats. Une pancarte avec mon nom m'attendait une fois la douane passée, je suivis sans avoir à me préoccuper de mes bagages qui était déjà sur le chariot de la personne chargée de venir m'accompagner à l'hôtel. Un homme de taille moyenne, d'un âge indéfinissable mais j'aurai penché pour une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux bien grisonnant, courts avec le front dégarni aux traits marqués et la peau cuite par le sel et le soleil, il portait une tenue blanche et des tongues.

Il parlait à mon grand étonnement parfaitement le Français, il m'indiquait au fur et a mesure de notre parcours un inventaire rapide des lieux, où nous nous trouvions. Un peu comme un guide touristique l'aurait fait, mais en mieux, car il avait des petites anecdotes pour chacun des lieux. Celui où il était né, celui où il avait rencontré sa bien aimée, il avait dû vivre ici sans jamais s'en éloigner.

Je le comprenais. Tout y était si beau, si parfait, que personne vivant ici ne pourrait supporter la vie de dingue que nous avions.

L'hôtel était composé de plusieurs petits bungalow espacés les uns des autres donnant libre accès a la plage, une piscine et une petite terrasse ombragée par de grands palmiers. Il y avait des fleurs partout, Sam me guida jusqu'au mien, y déposa mes bagages et me salua en se retirant discrètement.

Je fis une visite rapide de ce logis, qui était plus grand que mon appartement. Deux chambres, une salle de bain avec une baignoire à remous, douche et double lavabos, un petit salon avec mini bar, télévision et stéréo, une corbeille de fruits exotiques et des vases de fleurs ornaient la table de ce salon au meuble de rotins. Les chambres étaient grandes avec des lits doubles à baldaquins hors norme, avec des ventilateurs au plafond, rien ne manquait.

Je défis mes bagages, et y trouvais un petit paquet dont je ne connaissais pas le contenu. Alice avait su passer par ici une fois de plus. Je l'ouvris et y découvris une somptueuse robe cocktail assortie au vert de mes yeux avec un dos nu et un décoté ravageur, ainsi que des dessous en dentelle assortis à cette tenue même les chaussures y étaient. Elle était vraiment aux petits soins avec moi, je me doutais bien que cela faisait parti d'une de ses créations. Elle avait si bon goût et créait des choses sublimes, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivie cette voie, quoique ce qu'elle faisait était aussi du domaine artistique, créatrice d'événements.

Une fois tout rangé dans les armoires, je m'allongeais un peu sur le lit repensant à Jacob. Je m'imaginais ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, espérant secrètement qu'il arrive au plus vite, je fermais les yeux et je l'imaginais caressant mon corps, j'en avais des frissons.

Je me décidais de faire mon tour d'inspection, des structures environnantes de l'hôtel, et autres. Je pris une douche pour me rafraichir, enfilai un maillot de bain, un paréo, des claquettes et des lunettes de soleil, j'étais prête.

Je commençai donc par l'accueil, prendre les horaires des services, le programme des activités proposées. Je me rendis ensuite sur la terrasse en direction de la plage, une magnifique piscine en forme de goute d'eau sur deux niveaux formait une cascades silencieuse. La plage de sable fin exactement la même que celle que l'on trouvait sur les revues touristiques pour inciter au voyage. L'eau du lagon avait des reflets turquoise et émeraude, elle était délicieusement chaude et limpide, j'étais vraiment arrivée au Paradis.

Je pris place sur un transat, m'enduis de crème solaire, et allai piquer une tête dans cette mer si paisible qui m'appelait. Après quelques brasses, je retournais me faire dorer au soleil, le serveur de l'hôtel me proposa un cocktail de fruits que je bus avec plaisir.

Il était vrai que la chaleur était là mais ne m'affligeait pas. C'était comme lorsqu'il faisait un peu chaud chez moi, non elle était tout à fait agréable, supportable, elle m'enveloppait de bien être.

Je dus même m'assoupir, le contre coup de la fatigue du voyage et du décalage horaire, surement. Le personnel devait être habitué à ce genre de chose car ils avaient placé un parasol pour m'éviter un terrible coup de soleil.

A mon réveil, ils m'abordaient d'un large sourire et m'offrirent de quoi me désaltérer. Je les remerciais de leurs bonnes intentions, j'aurais pu finir aux urgences dans d'horribles souffrances si ma peau si blanche avait été aussi longtemps exposée.

Je rentrai dans mes appartements, me douchai, et étudiai les activités pour le lendemain. L'animation du soir était danse local avec groupe et buffet, je pris le temps de m'habiller, me maquiller pour aller diner. Ça me faisait drôle moi qui avait pris l'habitude de diner en pyjama devant mon poste de télévision.

La soirée se passa agréablement. Les autres personnes de l'hôtel étaient en grande partie des jeunes couples en voyage de noce et deux couples de retraités, qui avaient eu la bonté de m'inviter à leur table pour que je ne reste pas seule à la mienne.

Les plats locaux étaient colorés, parfumés et variés, je me servis en petite quantité afin de goûter un peu à tout. Ces mets me faisaient saliver. Les danseurs avaient une tonicité incroyable, les femmes arrivaient à faire onduler leurs corps tout en tournoyant autour de leur cavalier, puis une fois le show terminé, ils venaient nous inviter sur la piste pour nous initier au balancement des hanches qui allaient de plus en plus vite.

Je me laissais aller au rythme de la musique. Jamais je n'aurai pensé un jour arriver à bouger de la sorte.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, j'étais épuisée. Je saluais mes compagnons de table et allai me coucher. Le lendemain matin, j'avais prévu d'aller faire une initiation à la plongée dans la piscine puis une sortie en mer sur un bateau a fond de verre était prévue par la suite. J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit mais à chaque fois, je ne faisais que de penser à lui. Il me tardait de le retrouver, j'espérais qu'il ne m'ait pas déjà oublié et c'était avec son image que je m'endormis.

Les lueurs du soleil me réveillèrent, mon petit déjeuné avait été servi sur la terrasse de mon bungalow. Je n'avais pas très faim, le repas de la veille avait été trop copieux en rapport a mon habitude et je ne voulais surtout pas être ballonnée pour la plongée.

Nous n'étions que cinq personnes dans la piscine, équipées de masque tuba et block de plongée. Le moniteur nous expliqua comment vérifier notre matériel et les consignes de bases, comment évacuer l'eau qui pouvaient entrer dans la masque, comment dialoguer sous l'eau, et surtout de bien respecter les paliers lors des remontées bien que nous n'ayons pas besoin de plonger très profondément.

Une fois dans l'eau, le poids des bouteilles n'était plus un obstacle à ma progression, je m'exerçais a bien pratiquer les gestes demandés. Je trouvais agréable cette sensation de silence bien que les bulles d'airs fusaient comme dans un jacuzzi. Le cours terminé, le professeur nous fixa un planning de plongée pour les jours suivants.

Je me préparais pour la promenade à bord du bateau, Alice avait eu raison de me faire prendre plusieurs maillots de bain. Je rejoignis l'embarcadère, j'avais pris mon appareil photo pour garder des souvenirs et montrer à Alice ce qu'elle avait loupé.

Nous embarquâmes sur le bateau, des milliers de petits poissons aux couleurs multiples venaient picorer les miettes de pain que le mousse leur lançait. Les fonds étaient beaux et colorés, les coraux étaient peuplés de tout plein de variétés différentes d'espèces.

Le bateau fit une halte de 30 minutes nous laissant le loisir de nous baigner équipé de masque et tuba pour voir de plus prêt cet enivrement magique.

Notre guide nous avertit de au loin par de là la barrière de corail que l'on pouvait apercevoir une baleine qui plongeait. C'était vraiment impressionnant, aussi imposant et fragile à la fois, j'étais émue par la vue de ses balais de grâce que réalisait cet énorme cétacé.

Je remontai à bord pour la prendre en photo. Le guide se rapprocha de moi et me proposa une sortie en mer deux jours plus tard pour y découvrir dauphins, baleines et autres encore. Je le remerciais et réservai deux places pour cette excursion.

Une fois de retour à l'embarcadère, une jeune femme tenant une pancarte avec mon nom m'attendait, je me présentai à elle, elle me demanda de la suivre. J'avais une chose à récupérer à l'accueil. Je la suivis en me posant un tas de questions et s'il ne pouvait pas venir ou avait changé d'avis, si ….

Je traversais la terrasse sans prêter attention aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient tellement j'étais dans mes pensées.

« Mademoiselle Swan, il y a une personne qui vous attend au bord de la piscine, nous attendions votre aval pour déposer ses affaires dans votre bungalow. »

Je me retournais et scrutais la terrasse. Je le vis, il était là, il était venu, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Mon cœur eut un raté, mes joues s'emportaient, je me mordis les lèvres, repris mes esprits et répondis.

« Oui bien sûr c'est la personne que j'attendais. Nous serons donc bien deux jusqu'à la fin du séjour a présent. »

Je quittais l'accueil et avançais à vive allure pour rejoindre l'élue de mon cœur, mon âme sœur. Il se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, ouvrant ses bras pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser, nos lèvres, nos langues étaient soudées, nous dûmes stopper nos ardeurs pour ne pas choquer les personnes présentes et allions dans le Bungalow.

« Bonjour Ma douce Lillas, comme tu m'as manqué. C'est si bon de t'avoir dans mes bras, j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Peur que tu te sois laissée séduire par un autochtone. »

Je lui mis la main sur la bouche pour qu'il arrête de débiter tant de bêtises.

« Et moi si tu savais combien de fois j'ai cru que tu avais renoncé à venir me retrouver. J'en ai même pleuré. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas remplacé, je ne l'aurai pas pu. Tu es celui qui a su faire naitre en moi ma féminité. Je n'ai qu'un souhait à réaliser celui de rester à jamais à tes cotés si tu le souhaite toi aussi. »

Il retira ma main de sa bouche et m'embrassa avec encore plus de fougue et de douceur que la première fois. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps glissant sous ma chemisette, faisant sauter une à une les pressions. Il tira sur le cordon de mon maillot dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine généreuse, qu'il admirait, caressait et titillait du bout de sa langue. Mes mains lui ôtèrent sa chemise de coton qui glissait le long de ses bras forts et musclés. Du bout de mes doigts, je dessinais les contours de ses abdominaux, frôlant son nombril et m'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture. Pendant qu'il faisait glisser ma jupe me laissant juste le triangle de mon bikini comme seul rempart a ma nudité, son pantalon finit par tomber au sol et nous étions à égalité.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me posa sur le lit, me contempla et se positionna au-dessus de moi sur ses avant bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Nos corps se frôlaient et se réclamaient, je sentais le désir augmenter à chaque seconde. C'était une véritable torture d'attendre autant qu'il me fasse sienne. Mon bas ventre le réclamait, mes cuisses s'ouvraient d'une simple caresse de sa part, il m'embrassait encore et jouait à me faire gémir, à me faire languir. Il avait décidé de se faire désirer encore plus, il avait gagné. Il défit le nœud de mon bas et j'étais totalement nue, je m'emparai de son caleçon et lui le descendit. Il finit par le faire glisser au bout des ses pieds et d'un coup l'envoyait valser. Je contemplais sa virilité bien redressée sous l'effet de mes caresses, je me mordis une fois de plus les lèvres et passai ma langue dessus comme un message codé, qu'il comprit de suite. Il changea de position, plaça sa tête entre mes cuisses et ce fut un délice de douceur et de sensations, sa langue et ses doigts me caressant et me pénétrant comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je me sentais couler de plaisir et pour le remercier, je m'appliquais à taquiner le bout de son gland avec ma langue. Je m'étendis ainsi tout le long de son membre qui s'agitait sous mes caresses buccales, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais déjà atteint l'extase et cela sans même l'avoir reçu en moi, il finit par se mettre sur le dos, m'invita à le chevaucher. Je me plaçais au dessus de lui et en rougissant lui avouait ma virginité, il eut une grand sourire et m'embrassa, me faisant basculer à nouveau sur le dos me promettant d'être le plus doux possible. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses, souleva mon bassin et commença tout doucement à entrer en moi, il continua à me rendre folle de désir me caressant les seins du bout de ses lèvres, ses doigts sur mon point sensible. Je dus le supplier de me prendre plus fort, mon corps entier le réclamait, je l'aidai en basculant moi aussi mon bassin pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas car c'était mon choix.

J'étais sur qu'il était l'élu et de toutes façons je n'allais pas m'arrêter là en si bon chemin. Il m'avait tellement excité que je ne pouvais plus reculer et je ne le voulais pas, ce que je voulais c'étais lui, je voulais qu'il m'aime dans tous les sens du terme.

Mes yeux se plissèrent de plaisir mêlé à une légère douleur qui ne fut que passagère. Puis le rythme des vas et viens de son bassin sur le mien me replissait de bonheur. Je criais son nom, je gémissais, j'avais le souffle court, nos corps ruisselaient de sueurs, puis le moment tant attendu arriva. Il sema sa jouissance tout en m'accompagnant dans la mienne, il m'embrassa, roula sur le coté et me sourit.

« Tu sais, je n'étais jamais allé aussi loin moi non plus avec une femme. »

Je le regardais étonnée et lui souriais aussi, ses bras autour de moi, j'étais bien tout contre lui, je voulais rester ainsi à jamais.

« Ah comme ça, toi aussi tu étais vierge enfin tu m'as comprise, comme ça se fait ? Un beau gosse comme toi. »

« Eh je te retourne la question, avec le corps que tu as et tes grands yeux verts, tu as dû en faire tomber plus d'un, non ? »

« Oh oui, il y a eu des flirts mais je cessais toujours avant. Je trouvais toujours un prétexte pour rompre, mais mon amie Alice ne se décourageait pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de mes présenter de nouveaux prétendants. Que je repoussais à chaque fois, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de leur faire croire que j'irais plus loin car ils n'étaient pas celui que j'attendais. »

« Eh bien, je suis content que nous nous soyons trouver, je remercierais bien l'hôtesse qui nous a placé l'un à côté de l'autre. »

« Oh oui moi aussi et Alice qui a fait tout pour je sois dans cet avion à cet endroit. »

Nous avions besoin d'une douche, j'ouvris s l'eau et réglai la température. Jacob fut ravi en voyant le Jacuzzi et le mis en route avant de me rejoindre sous la douche, il avait une idée en tête et ça le faisait sourire aux anges.

Il me frotta le dos, les jambes, les bras, les seins, le torse, le ventre et mon jardin secret, qui ne l'était plus pour lui. J'en fis de même collant mon corps contre le sien tel des aimants attirés l'un vers l'autre, c'était incontrôlable. Nos lèvres l'une sur l'autre, nos langues qui se mélangeaient, il me plaqua le dos au mur, releva ma jambe qui s'enroula autour de sa taille. de ses bras forts, il me souleva et je m'agrippai à ses épaules, je sentis sa virilité tendue sur mon bas ventre entré en moi, je me mouvais sur son membre afin de le sentir profondément ancré en moi. il me faisait monter et descendre, c'était une position assez physique, il m'emporta dans le jacuzzi et nous poursuivîmes notre étreinte. Cette fois, il était assis et je le chevauchais. Ses mains libres me caressaient le dos et les seins, gobant mes tétons durcis par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je renaissais enfin dans ses bras, nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, nos gémissements et nos cris étaient commun, nous arrivions a coordonner le summum de l'apothéose, je sentis en moi exploser tel un feu d'artifice une seconde fois sa semence.

Nous nous embrassions et entendis des gargouillis provenant de son ventre, nous nous regardâmes et nous décidâmes de quitter notre chambre pour aller nous restaurer, la nuit était déjà tombée et le service avait déjà commencé. Mes compagnons de table de la veille me saluèrent et me sourirent, ils étaient ravis de voir que je n'étais plus seule.

Mais je préférai rester en tête à tête avec mon Jacob, je lui racontai mes activités de la journée et de la veille, et lui me raconta la transaction qu'il avait effectuée. Elle s'était parfaitement déroulée et une proposition lui avait été faite. Il avait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour donner sa réponse.

« Lillas, je sais que nous nous connaissons que depuis peu, mais j'ai une décision à prendre pour mon avenir professionnel mais je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux écarquillés, n'était-ce pas une demande déguisée qu'il venait de me faire ?

« Quand tu parle d'un bout de chemin, tu pense à quoi exactement ? Car moi non plus, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. »

Nous avions fini de manger, il me proposa de poursuivre notre discussion en nous promenant le long de la plage. Chose que j'acceptais volontiers, nous partions main dans la main, l'un contre l'autre sous les rayons de la lune qui se reflétait dans le lagon. Nous marchâmes en silence, nous observant mutuellement un bon moment et prîmes place sur le sable face à la mer.

Ma tête sur son épaule, son bras autour de ma taille, il rompit le silence. Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration et il se lança.

« Lillas, veux-tu devenir madame Black ? »

Mon petit cœur n'en pouvait plus, il était à la limite de sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. C'est les yeux remplis de larmes que je me plaçais devant lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui susurrer ma réponse.

« Oui, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes pour toi. Je suis prête à tout quitter, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. »

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite, contenant une bague ornée d'une perle noire de Tahiti en guise de bague de fiançailles, il avait déjà prévu avant même de me retrouver de me demander en mariage.

« Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, moi non plus je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu es mon oxygène, ma raison d'être. »

« Je crois que tu vas pouvoir donner ta réponse demain matin à la proposition qu'ils t'ont fait, je me vois très bien vivre ici le restant de mes jours avec toi. »

« Merci Lillas, je n'espérais pas tant mais c'est avec plaisir que je leur indiquerais ma réponse. »

Et nous nous embrassions de plus belle, nos mains nous caressant et nous frôlant tout en nous excitant de plus en plus et sur cette partie de plage éloignée de tout regard, que nous aimions une fois de plus. Testant de nouvelles positions, missionnaire, levrette, et finissions par la position de la petite cuillère, c'est ainsi que nous atteignîmes l'orgasme.

Je pouvais ainsi découvrir les nouveaux plaisirs sexuels que je n'avais jusqu'à présent qu'étudier dans les livres spécialisés, ce n'était pas parce que je ne l'avais pas encore fait que je devais rester dans l'ignorance.

Nous rejoignîmes le bungalow avant le levé du soleil et nous endormions l'un contre l'autre.

Au petit matin, nous déjeunâmes, et programmions les activités de la journée, il viendrait avec moi en plongée, puis nous passerons au Cibber café pour qu'il puisse donner sa réponse et moi envoyer mes photos à ma chère Alice suivies d'un mail détaillé du vol, de ma rencontre et nos fiançailles. Je lui demanderais d'être mon témoin. J'imaginais déjà sa tête en découvrant mon mail.

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie,

Ce billet de tombola à changer ma vie,

Il m'a sortie de ma grisaille et ma redonner goût à la vie,

A fait renaitre la femme que je suis

Entourée d'amour de tendresse

Je profite de ses moments douceur et de caresses.

**Alors vous avez aimé ?**

**Dites le moi par l'intermédiaire du bouton vert**

**Merci**


End file.
